1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing web presence services via guided workflows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delivery of web site and web hosting services is fragmented and generally requires a user to separately identify and take several distinct steps, mostly by trial and error, to establish a new web presence, generally resulting in at least some portion of the web presence being incomplete. In addition, techniques for improving a web presence are generally limited to measuring and improving visibility with Internet search engines.